starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Aqualish
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak =Äk'-wä-lĭsh | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie =Zoogdier | subsoorten =Aquala Quara Ualaq | lengte =1,70 meter | leeftijd =>80 jaar | voeding = Omnivoor | ademhaling =Zuurstof | thuisplaneet =Ando | gesproken = Andoan | geschreven = | kolonies =Andoan Free Colonies | affiliatie =Galactic Republic CIS }} De Aqualish waren zoogdieren van de planeet Ando in de Mid Rim. Fysiologie Aqualish waren korte, gezette humanoids met twee slagtanden boven hun mond. Het waren zoogdieren die in het water en op eilanden leefden op hun planeet Ando. De evolutie van de Aqualish van zeezoogdier tot landzoogdier was nog niet helemaal compleet, verschillende subsoorten stonden elk op een ander plaats in deze evolutie. Hoewel het zoogdieren waren, hadden ze ook eigenschappen van amfibieën, zo konden ze onder water ademen. De Aqualish waren goede zwemmers. Ze hadden grote, glazige, zwarte ogen, waarmee ze goed onder water konden zien. De ogen waren gevoelig en konden niet goed tegen fel licht, de Aqualish bleven vaak in donkere gebieden als ze op planeten waren met veel licht. Slagtanden De slagtanden werden gebruikt om schaaldieren open te breken en planten uit te graven. De slagtanden waren gevoelig voor hitte en kou, en het email bevatte een dichte laag neuronen. De Aqualish wreven hun slagtanden vaak tegen houten oppervlakten, wat een prettig gevoel gaf, hoewel het er voor anderen vrij pijnlijk uitzag. De gevoeligheid werd ook gebruikt om de textuur van het voedsel te beoordelen voordat ze het kauwden. Als er echter een stuk van een slagtand afbrak, veroorzaakten dat enorme pijnen. Het kon ervoor zorgen dat een Aqualish soms weken niet kon functioneren. Subspecies De Aqualish kende drie verschillende subspecies. De Aquala was de meest talrijke van de drie en in feite ook de oorspronkelijke Aqualish. Zij hadden geen handen maar vinnen en leefden in en rond de wateren van Ando. Ze hadden een dikke vetlaag waardoor ze minder last hadden van de koude temperaturen van het water, in tegenstelling tot de anderen die liever in de warmere wateren bleven. thumb|left|Een Aquala De Quara leefden op de eilanden en in de wetlands, zij hadden vijfvingerige handen en waren in staat tot betere manipulatie van materialen. De Quara maakten slechts 10 procent van de populatie en aten naast zeevoedsel ook landdieren en planten die in hun leefgebied voorkwamen. De Ualaq waren de minst voorkomende subspecies. Zij hadden handen met vingers, net als de Quara, maar met drie vingers. Ook hadden zij vier ogen in plaats van twee, welke gevoeliger waren dan de ogen van de andere soorten. Dit laatste was volgens wetenschappers waarschijnlijk een eigenschap die de andere subsoorten verloren hadden. De Ualaq leefden in grotten en in de regenwouden van Ando. De huidskleur van een Aqualish hing ook samen met de subsoorten. Zo hadden de Aquala een huid in kleuren van donkerblauw tot donkergroen, waarschijnlijk vanwege camouflage in het water. De Quara en Ualaq waren meer grijs, zwart of bruin, hoewel ze vaak wel een tintje groen of blauw in hun huid hadden. De Quara en Ualaq hadden dankzij hun gevingerde handen een voorsprong op de Aquala als het ging om omgang met techniek. Zij werden dan ook vaker op andere planeten gevonden dan de Aquala, die de voorkeur hadden om op Ando te blijven. Cultuur Bij elk van de drie subsoorten was kracht en sterkte belangrijk. De Aqualish verachtten zwakkelingen en toonden veel vijandelijkheid tegen hen. Bij een eerste ontmoeting met een ander individu waren zij vaak erg agressief en confronterend, wanneer de ander niet reageerde in dezelfde houding of zich verdedigden, gingen de Aqualish ervan uit dat het zwakkelingen waren en gingen ze door met het confronterende gedrag. Geschiedenis thumb|Ando treedt af thumb|Aqualish uittocht Vanwege hun agressieve gedrag, stond de geschiedenis van de Aqualish vol van geweld. Voor de formatie van de Galactic Republic was er een tekort aan voedsel bij de Aquala als gevolg van overmatig vissen. Sinds die tijd waren de Aquala onredelijk en verweten de Quara en Ualaq dat zij geen verstand hadden van de oceaan en het leven daarin. Deze woordenwisseling leidde uiteindelijk tot een grote oorlog, waarbij alle Aqualish het leven hadden kunnen verliezen als er geen buitenstaanders waren gekomen. Deze buitenstaanders waren ruimtevaarders die een bezoek brachten aan Ando, waarschijnlijk afkomstig van Corellia of Duro. De Aqualish hadden geen ruimtevaart ontwikkeld en reageerden met angst en woede op de vreemdelingen. Zij zagen de reizigers als een invasiemacht en bundelde hun krachten om hen te verslaan. Ze vermoordden de ruimtevaarders maar lieten het schip intact, zodat zij dat konden bestuderen. De Aqualish sloten vrede en er werd een verbond gevormd om het schip te bestuderen en na te maken. Niet lang daarna maakten de Aqualish de ruimte onveilig. De eerste stop was een buurplaneet, die zij vernietigden. Het vermogen om andere werelden echt te veroveren was er niet, gezien de Aqualish niet in staat waren om andere technologieën efficiënt over te nemen. De Galactic Republic stuurde afgevaardigden naar de werelden van de Aqualish om hen uit te nodigen om tot de nieuwe regering toe te treden. De Aqualish openden echter het vuur op het eerste schip wat in de buurt kwam. De Republic sloeg terug met haar superieure technologie en dwong de Aqualish tot overgave. De Aqualish moesten al hun wapens ontmantelen en kwamen onder toezicht te staan van de Republic totdat zij volwaardig lid werden. Hoewel de overeenkomst niet echt gewaardeerd werd in het begin, begon de cultuur en regering op Ando zich snel te ontwikkelen. Met hulp van wetenschappers van de Republic konden de Aqualish het probleem vinden achter het voedseltekort en het ecosysteem herstellen. De visvangst werd een exportproduct en werd gezien als een van de beste in de Galactic Core. Veel Aqualish gingen op andere werelden wonen, zo woonden er op Coruscant ten tijde van de Clone Wars ongeveer 145 miljoen Aqualish, vooral in Taung Heights. De Republic moest Ando meerdere malen ontwapenen. Een gevolg van zo'n ontwapening was een conflict tussen Ando en de Andoan Free Colonies, welke leidde tot de Battle of Raquish. Tijdens de oorlog verloren duizenden Aqualish het leven en de beide kanten kwamen uiteindlijk tot een overeenkomst in het Treaty of Raquish, waarbij het verboden werd om burgerdoelen aan te vallen. De Aqualish als volk zouden echter nooit geheel vreedzaam zijn, zo waren er nog het Horos Spine Incident en de problemen met de Ualaq Pride groepering. Politiek thumb|Senators van Ando thumb|[[Gorothin Vagger]] Ando kreeg een eigen vertegenwoordiging in de Galactic Senate, en later kwam daar ook een eigen Senator voor Andosha II en de Andoan Free Colonies bij. Tijdens de Clone Wars trad de factie van Ando onder leiding van Po Nudo zich echter terug uit de Republic en ging bij de Confederacy of Independent Systems. Daar werd Nudo hoofd van het Hyper-Communications Cartel. De factie van Andosha II en de Colonies onder leiding van Gorothin Vagger bleef trouw aan de Republic en behoorde zelfs tot de Loyalist Committee. Later claimden de Separatists dat de Republic via een groep loyalisten van Ando een bende huurlingen had ingehuurd, de Ualaq Pride. Deze zouden, tegen het Treaty of Raquish in, burgerdoelen bombarderen om Ando te dwingen terug te keren tot de Republic. Onder het Galactic Empire was het leven minder goed voor de Aqualish. Constante opstanden leidden ertoe dat het Empire een staat van beleg oplegde en Ando werd een politiestaat. Als gevolg hadden de Aqualish een diepgewortelde haat voor het Empire, maar in plaats van een lidmaatschap bij de Rebel Alliance besloten ze zelf te vechten tegen de onderdrukkers. Tijdlijn * c. 15000 BBY: Burgeroorlog, later een verbond tegen de buitenstaanders. * c. 15000 BBY: Aqualish treden toe tot de Galactic Republic * c. 102 BBY: Aqualish koloniseren Andosha II * c. 102 BBY: Vorming van de Andoan Free Colonies uit 15 kolonies * 22 BBY (13:2:28): Ando treedt af uit de Republic * 22 BBY: Massale uittocht van Aqualish van Coruscant * 21 BBY (14:4:12): Problemen met de Ualaq Pride * 9 ABY: Aqualish treden toe tot de New Republic * 25 ABY: Invasie van Ando door de Yuuzhan Vong Bekende Aqualish Achter de Schermen * De Aqualish worden ook wel Walrusmen genoemd. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *The Star Wars Holiday Special *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) Bron *Aqualish in de Databank *Andoan Free Colonies Criticize Aqualish Separatists op HoloNet News *Ando, Sy Myrth Secede op HoloNet News *Mass Aqualish Exodus Expected op HoloNet News *The Essential Guide to Alien Species *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *Alien Anthology *Ultimate Alien Anthology *Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races category:Aqualish category:Sentients category:Zoogdieren